IWSC Drabbles
by SeleneBlackburn
Summary: A compilation of assorted drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**School: **Mahoutokoro

**Year**: 5

**Prompt: **"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them." – Sherlock

**Wordcount:** 952

Dumbledore watched the clock ticking. There was another hour for his portkey to go off. He ignored few of the portraits staring at him. After all it _was_ unusual to see the Headmaster brooding.

He mindlessly stared at his blackened hand.

He opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a box. Taking a deep breath, he removed the lid and stared at the destroyed ring. How could a hundred and sixteen-year-old wizard be so stupid. He huffed a laugh. He opened another one and stared at the vials of memories.

Harry and his gang would be back soon. He had to start preparing the boy. He didn't know how much time he had left and felt bad leaving Harry with so much burden.

He felt worse for Severus. He had asked too much from him. But it had to be done. Severus' soul was already tarnished. He didn't want the younger Malfoy to go through the same thing. He glanced at Fawkes who was grooming himself.

"What do you think Fawkes, should I take the Portkey?"

Fawkes resolutely looked away, as if he couldn't look at his master without getting angered.

Dumbledore sighed.

At half past ten, he got up and left his office. Five minutes later he came back and took the box with him.

When the Portkey activated, he landed in fiercely cold, snowy area. He saw the gates at a distance and walked towards it. This was not the first time he had taken a portkey to the Austrian Alps. But it would be the first time he would be crossing the gates. After his curse had settled in, he begun to prepare immediately. There had been a lot of screening and questioning to give him access. He was given permission just for being Albus Dumbledore. Well, the joke was on them.

As soon as he reached the gates, five wands pointed at him and asked for papers.

Nurmengard was practical and used the _Muggle papers_ instead of parchments.

After ten more checkpoints and the last one where he surrendered his wand, he was led inside a labyrinth and they finally reached the cell. Nurmengard was way cleaner than Azkaban but the cold was bone chilling. They didn't need Dementors.

He felt exceedingly nervous.

"I will leave you here Mr. Dumbledore. Just give us a call if you want to leave," the guard said.

He opened the cell and found his old friend, sitting patiently at a table, a book in his hand.

"Hello Albus," he said without glancing up from his book.

"Hello Gellert," he replied just as casually as if it hadn't been more than half a decade since they had met and Albus had defeated him in a duel.

He sat back in his chair, suddenly feeling calm.

Gellert merely flipped the page of his 101 Word Search book.

"How on earth are you solving those without a quill or pen," Dumbledore asked him.

"They feared I would stab you." He finally lowered his book and looked at him.

"You look well Albus. Except for that ugly hand of yours."

"Thank you. You don't look bad for a man who has been in prison for fifty-one years."

He did indeed look well. As well as you can look in old age and prison clothes.

Gellert shrugged.

"Weren't you surprised to see me," Dumbledore asked finally giving in to his curiosity.

"Who else would visit me, fifty odd years after my imprisonment. What have you done Albus?" Gellert smirked.

"Nothing to be proud of."

"Oh, so will you be joining me soon?"

"If you'll be leaving for heavenly abode, then yes."

"So, you are ticking off the last thing on your list: become a martyr," Gellert joked but he saw his eyes tighten.

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."

"What have you done?"

He removed the box from his robes, the one thing he had managed to convince the guards to let him take. He placed it on the desk.

Gellert removed the lid and stared at the contents unimpressed.

"Too late for this Albus. Besides you are not supposed to give me a charred, broken, ugly ring."

"Remember that project we undertook but left it midway in Spain?"

There was no way he was taking Tom's name or Horcruxes, as there was fifty-fifty chance their conversation was being recorded. They had indeed taken up researching about Horcruxes but had left it, when they reached dead ends.

So many years later and he still didn't have a concrete answer. Hopefully Harry would be able to convince Slughorn this year.

Gellert's eyes widened and he stared at Albus' hand.

"Merlin, why would you do that?" he muttered.

"Because, the ring contained what you were after and I wanted to talk to Ariana. At the end of the day I'm just weak man who gives anguish to others."

Gellert sneered, "I remember you being above such temptations."

"I'm just a human."

Gellert took a shaky breath, and his hand shook a little.

"Did you talk to her.?"

"Yes. It did not give me any satisfaction."

"I hope you are taking care of my wand."

"It's not yours any longer but yes, I am."

"What are you going to do now? Your little puppet, seems like a good soldier but can he defeat _him_?"

"I will teach Harry."

"The poor boy." Dumbledore couldn't agree more.

There was a knock on the door and the guard came in.

"Your time is over Sir." It indeed was.

"I will see you soon Albus," Gellert said while looking in his eye.

Albus nodded and left.

**A/N: If anyone is unaware or can't remember, Gellert wanted to be the master of Deathly Hallows. He owned the Elder Wand, which became Dumbledore's after his defeat. The Gaunt ring had the Resurrection Stone. Ariana died because she got in between Dumbledore and Gellert's duel and a stray curse hit her. No one knew who's curse it was. **

**I was considering writing Snape for this prompt but couldn't think of anything. The only other character fit for this prompt, seemed Dumbledore.****  
****Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. A Mighty Gamble

**School: **Mahoutokoro

**Year**: 5

**Prompt: **Time Turner

**Wordcount:** 981

* * *

A Mighty Gamble

* * *

Narcissa stared at the Time Turner in her hands. Her hands shook a little. She could not mess it up. The last thing she wanted was to end up in a different century because of a shake in her fingers. It was a Black heirloom. No one knew about it.

She glanced at the clock. People must have started gathering in the room. Wondering where Narcissa Malfoy was at such a grave time. She was sure the press was standing outside. _Waiting, waiting, waiting_. To get the perfect shot. To capture the expression on her face. The anguish, perhaps? Is that what they wanted to see. She would never give her feelings away. But then again, she would be called cold-hearted. A woman at her husband's trial who felt nothing.

Everyone knew he was going to receive life-sentence. Everyone _hoped_ at least.

Lucius had never killed. Just because they had been raised to hide their emotions and believed in blood-purity didn't mean that they were sadists. In fact, she had stopped believing in blood-purity ages ago.

Tom Riddle had been a charming man. So charming, that Abraxas had pressured his son to join the club for side activities.

The two had tried to keep their name clean. Lucius absolutely refused to let her associate her name with anything starting with V.

And so, the Wizengamot had started searching. File after file, for evidence. No one told her this. But she knew. The trial date was postponed every fifteen days.

And evidence, they did find.

* * *

_It had been a rainy day. Narcissa had been preparing to leave for a luncheon while Lucius read a book. Draco had been away at Hogwarts for his third year. _

"_Master, someone has floo called," one of their house-elf's announced._

_Narcissa had given him a questioning look. Lucius shrugged._

" _Tell them I'm coming."_

_He was surprised to see Mulciber waiting for him. _

"_To what do I owe the pleasure Mulciber?"_

_Narcissa had lingered in the living room to check what the man had to say._

"_We're meeting."_

_The sentence had been enough to send shivers down Narcissa's spine. She thought it was over. She had hoped that the man had disappeared for good. _

_She noticed Lucius has stilled as well._

"_What is this about, Mulciber?"_

"_Just a little fun, Malfoy. You are joining us, aren't you?"_

_Lucius scoffed. "Time to me is more valuable than you think."_

"_It's been a long time, Lucius. What's wrong with meeting old friends?"_

"_Fine. I'll see you there."_

"_We'll meet in half an hour. Same spot."_

_He disconnected the floo._

_Lucius turned towards her. He knew that she had been standing and listening._

"_Do you think it's safe to go?"_

"_I can't not go."_

"_Alright. Be careful."_

_She pecked his cheek and left. _

_Only to come back, to find him shaking in front of the fire._

"_What happened, my dear?" She rushed to him._

"_Don't ask."_

"_Lucius?"_

"_I… I had to use the cruciatus," Lucius said so softly, that Narcissa had to strain her ears._

"_Oh dear," Narcissa whispered._

"_I didn't want to Cissy, but they were pressuring me. I couldn't make an excuse. I had to do it. It was an old man. And just for thirty seconds. I didn't want to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Lucius was rambling by that point. Anguish clear on his face._

_She hugged him and tried to quieten him down._

"_They were saying, it's just a matter of time before He's back."_

_How she wished, he had not gone that day._

_How she wished…  
_

* * *

Narcissa stood, her decision made. She had to do it. She went outside the manor and placed the time-turner around her neck. She carefully set the time. She had worn the same dress as that day.

In a swirling motion, she landed in the same place, the rain soaking her. She quickly made her way inside the house, hiding the jewellery in her robes.

"Narcissa? You haven't left?"

"No, Lucius. I'm not feeling well suddenly."

And she was not. Her stomach was churning, and she was terrified beyond words. Time was not supposed to be messed with.

"What is it darling?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the couch.

His touch! It had been six months, since she had been near him. They had put him in Azkaban till his trial date approached.

"I'm feeling dizzy."

"Betty! Fetch some cool towels," he called out to the elves.

"No need for that, Lucius. Just stay with me."

"Cissy, sweetheart. I need to leave-"

"No!" She said firmly. "Don't go Lucius. I need you hear, with me. Tell them that you have a family emergency."

He must have seen the desperation in her eyes, because he didn't argue.

He called for a parchment, wrote a quick letter and asked his house-elf to deliver it.

"Come here. Talk to me."

Narcissa had to be careful. She had to leave before her present self returned, and also make sure that Lucius didn't go.

She made him sit next her and they talked about everything and anything.

After three hours, she rose abruptly. Lucius' presence made her forget about time.

"I… I'll be back, love. I need to do something."

Lucius looked at her perplexed.

"Just stay here. Give me five minutes. I'll be back." She kissed his cheek and left.

Near a hidden spot outside the Manor, she watched her old self enter. It was time to leave.

There, what evidence would they find now?

It had been five hours, since she had been back. Her hands were covered in cool sweat. She felt someone breach the wards.

Two minutes later, her husband stood before her.

She burst into tears. He placed his hands on her shoulders. When she had calmed down, she asked, "You didn't ask why I wasn't at your trial?"

"I know Cissy. I know."


End file.
